A Mind is a Terrible Thing to Lose
by yhim817
Summary: Combine amnesia, a pregnancy, a botched proposal, and a spell that transports everyone but Hook back to the Enchanted Forest and what do you get? A final exam on true love. With circumstances like this, is it even possible for Emma and Hook to pass this test? Captain Swan pairing. Set after 3x9
1. The Nicest Things

A/N: First story for Once Upon a Time...and I'm so excited for it! This idea has been swirling around in my head for a while and I just had to get it out. Reviews, comments, or suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy and hopeful the next chapter will be up in a week :)

* * *

Killian fiddled with his hook, checking to see how sharp it was and wondering if he had time to file it down. Of course if he did pull out the file, he was sure to draw attention from other custormers. Mostly everyone in Storybrooke seemed to have trouble trusting him still. Even four years after he helped save Henry and had a part in Peter Pan's defeat. The fact that he was dating the sheriff didn't seem to give him any points either. However, that little fact made them keep any comments to themselves.

He examined the tip of his hook again. It did seem rather dull…besides, he honestly didn't care what the inhabitants of Storybrooke thought of him. And it could be rather amusing watching people try and figure out if he could be trusted.

Before Killian could continue debating with himself on what to do, the door opened and the man he had been waiting for finally came in.

Everyone's faces seemed to light up when he came in. All of them welcoming him into Granny's Dinner, asking how his family was or if there was any new trouble. David had a smile plastered on his face, returning back the welcomes and answering any questions. In one word, he was being absolutely charming. After all these years, it was no longer lost on Killian as to why Mary Margaret insisted on calling David 'Charming.' He resisted rolling his eyes at how cliché it was.

David finally made his way to the far end of the dinner, where Killian had found an isolated booth away from everyone. "Killian…how can I help you?" David asked as he sat down.

Killian gave an appreciative smile at being called by his actual name. "David, I'm glad you agreed to meet with me."

David huffed. "Well…there wasn't much going on and I needed an excuse to get out of doing paperwork."

"Did you mention to Emma what you were doing?"

David shook his head, warily eyeing Killian. He asked Ruby to bring him a glass of water before he turned his attention back to Killian. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Killian smirked, amused by the protective father coming out in David. "Yes, something quite important actually." Killian reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden box.

David stared at the box for a few moments before looking back to Killian. "Are you serious?" he finally asked.

"Well, we've been courting for three years. I understand you've never been too keen on this relationship and I don't blame you. You're her father. But I love Emma and I would _never_ do anything to hurt her. I plan on making sure she's protected and well-taken care of as well."

"Still doesn't explain why you wanted to talk to me." David wore his poker face well. He didn't want _Captain Hook_ to know that he was actually excited about this.

Killian narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what David was doing. But there was nothing to do, but play along. "There were two things, actually. One, I understand it's customary to ask the lady's father before asking for her hand in marriage. You should be happy I didn't decide to skip over this custom like I have for several other customs regarding courtship." Killian couldn't help the smile come over his face as he recalled ignoring a particular custom. But her father was right in front of him. It wasn't exactly the right time to be thinking on such things.

David frowned, "What's that supposed to mean."

Killian smirked. "Nothing at all."

David rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to get a straight answer from the pirate. "And the second?"

Killian pursed his lips. "I don't exactly know how to ask her."

* * *

"Emma, is everything okay? It sounded like something was wrong over the phone." Mary Margaret asked as she walked in the police station.

Emma jumped a little in her seat. She had called Mary Margaret just five minutes ago. Emma didn't think she was going to show up so soon. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just…I needed to talk to you privately."

Mary Margaret frowned as she sat across from Emma. "Well, I got that much from the conversation. Are you sure everything's fine? Did Hook do anything to you? Because if he did, I-"

"No, _Killian_ didn't do anything to me," Emma said with a pointed look. She paused a moment to let Mary Margaret say something, but when she didn't, Emma continued. She let out a heavy sigh as she hung her head, trying to figure out how to say what needed to be said. "First, I want to clarify that I'm an adult. Yes, you're my mother, even though we're nearly the same age, but I am still an adult and I am old enough to live my own life and make my own adult decisions."

Mary Margaret's frown only increased. But she nodded her head and waited for Emma to continue.

Emma leaned forward. "I'm pregnant." Emma could see a mixture of emotions on her face. Before Mary Margaret could say anything, Emma conitnued. "I found out yesterday and apparently I'm a little over two months along, but it's just…after Henry…" Emma let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know how to do this…I don't even know if Killian's going to want a child, or if we're even going to go back to the Enchanted Forest once Gold figures out how to get back. I'm sure Killian's going to want to go, but I don't know if I want to go. How am I even supposed to raise this kid in a place like that? From what you say, it sounds like it's still stuck in the Dark Ages. No modern inventions at all. I can't live without indoor plumbing!"

At this, Mary Margaret started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Oh, Emma, I'm just so happy for you!" Mary Margaret moved to give Emma a hug. "This is wonderful news!"

Emma returned the hug, feeling just a little better after finally getting that all off her chest. "I'm just so scared." she said quietly.

"And that's okay. It's perfectly normal. When I found out I was pregnant with Cameron, I was scared too. I didn't want to raise him here in Storybroke. Wherever you decide to raise this baby is going to be the right choice because you're going to be part of its life." Mary Maraget pulled back and grabbed onto Emma's hands. "Plus, Killian loves you. And honestly, I know it's true love. I see the way he looks at you and it reminds me of how David looks at me. He's going to be so excited to hear this and he won't care where you decide to raise this baby."

Emma took a few deep breaths as she listened to Mary Margaret. She was right. But Emma couldn't help but feel as if something was still going to go wrong.

"But this is so exciting!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "I get to be a grandmother all over again! Oh, I hope it's a girl! Do you know how many cute dresses we can put her in? I am going to make it my mission to spoil her as much as possible."

Emma laughed at her excitement, feeling just the tiniest bit jealous and guilty for not feeling the same excitement.

"When are you planning on telling him?"

Emma pursed her lips. "I don't know…how do I even start?"

Mary Margaret's grin only seemed to increase. "I know exactly how you can do it…"

* * *

A few hours after Mary Margaret had left, Emma was putting away all her files and closing the station for the night. David decided to come back right as she was. Emma glanced up from her paperwork. "Took an extra long lunch break, didn't you?"

"Sorry, I just had…an interesting meeting. There were a couple of calls that I went to take care of too."

"Everything all right?" Emma asked, pausing to look at David. She sensed that he wasn't telling her the entire truth.

He quickly nodded his head, busying himself with his own files.

Emma frowned, knowing something was up. Maybe he was trying to surprise Mary Margaret with something. Either way, she was tired and was ready to go home. She gathered her things and turned off the lamp at her desk. "Lock up when you leave then. I'm heading home."

"Have a great night, Emma." David said with a smile.

Emma smiled back, but gave him an odd look as well. "Yeah…you too."

David continued smiling, as if he knew something that she didn't. It unnerved Emma, but she pushed it aside as she left the station and started walking back to her apartment. It wasn't a walk long enough to make her even more tired, but it wasn't short enough that let her ignore her thoughts.

She mulled over Mary Margaret's words and all the advice she gave her. She pressed a hand to her stomach as she walked, still unable to believe this was actually happening. Her heart picked up its pace as she thought about the reaction Killian would give her. Of course, she hoped he would be happy and overjoyed, but there was a part of her that was scared he would leave her because of this. Maybe that was just her life-long fear of abandonment making an appearance though.

Emma finally made it to her apartment, already planning out the rest of her evening. Henry was staying with Neal for the night, so she had the place completely to herself. A nice bubble bath with a book and a glass of wine…wait, she couldn't have any alcohol right now. Well, maybe she'd just figure out to tell Killian instead…

The first thing she noticed were all the candles on the floor. There had to be at least five hundred of them. Roses were scattered all over the floor too. She smiled as she smelled the air. Ramen noodles. The only thing Killian could make.

"I thought I was going to have to drag you back from the station."

Emma jumped a little, not expecting Killian to come up from behind her. He had his arms around her waist and was already pressing kisses into her neck. "What's all this?" Emma asked, tilting her head a little to give him better access to her neck.

Killian grinned. "Just a little surprise for a beautiful woman…could you let me know when she walks in?"

Emma rolled her eyes, immediately pulling away from his embrace.

Killian laughed, grabbing her arm with his hook before she could walk away completely. He pulled her close to him again, this time actually facing her. "Don't be so serious, love. Of course I believe you are the most beautiful woman in this world or any other for that matter."

Emma begrudgingly stayed in his arms, enjoying the light kisses he placed on her.

"I made dinner…but there's a wonderful surprise waiting for you in the bedroom…maybe we could have a look at that before we eat?"

Emma smiled. "As much as I would love to do that, I'm actually really hungry, even if you just made Ramen noodles."

Killian groaned his displeasure, but still pulled away. "Then I shall lead the way to you dinner, love." He intertwined his fingers with hers as he led her into the kitchen. There were even more candles and roses. The table itself only had one candle though along with the two bowls of noodles and a small, wooden box in the middle. Killian pulled out her seat and waited until she was completely settled before taking his own.

It was then that Emma really noticed what Killian was actually wearing. He was out of his trademark wardrobe and instead, he wore a gray button up shirt and suit pants. Of course, he still had his hook and his other jewelry, but Emma couldn't help but enjoy his new outfit. The only time he ever wore clothes from this century was when he was trying to do something extra nice. With all the candles, roses, and even the food, he was trying to be super, extra, nice. And when he was trying to do something like this, it was because he had screwed something huge up.

"You know, with you sneaking into my apartment and doing all of this, I would've thought you'd make something more…interesting for dinner." Emma said, already eating some of the noodles.

"But you forget, these noodles have some kind of magic in them from the Orient."

Emma laughed, remembering how fascinated Killian was with Ramen. "What's the occasion though?"

"I can't do something like this just because?"

"Not with your track record. What did you do this time?"

"Emma, I'm offended." he said with a playful smirk, pressing his hand to his heart.

"Last time you did something like this, it was to butter me up after you managed to piss off Anton and send him into rage mode."

"Yes, I remember that…you wouldn't speak to me for a month." Killian said with narrowed eyes. "However, our _reunion_ was well worth the wait." he smirked as he ate some noodles.

Emma rolled her eyes. "What's in the box?" she asked, changing the subject.

Killian's smile only increased. "That's a surprise."

Emma didn't know how she felt about surprises. Especially tonight. She remembered everything that Mary Margaret said, about Killian loving her too much to leave because of a pregnancy. Maybe she should just get it over with and tell him already…Mary Margaret had helped her figure out how to make it special, but now that Emma thought about it, she just really wanted to just tell him.

"Is something bothering you, love?"

"No, I'm just…tired." she said with a forced smile.

Killian looked at her through narrowed eyes, but didn't press for anymore questions. He knew that she was lying, but didn't say anything. Emma was thankful for that.

Emma took a deep breath as she started rubbing her hands on her pants. "Actually…I guess there is something I should tell you…"

Killian didn't say anything as he gave her all of his attention. He sensed something was wrong.

"Killian, I…um, well…" Emma looked down. Why couldn't she just say it? She let out a deep breath. "How do you feel about…families?"

Killian frowned, obviously not expecting that. "Well…fine, I suppose. They're...nice."

"I mean…a family with me…you, me, and a kid."

Killian showed his confusion. "We already have that, love. You, me, and Henry."

Emma shook her head. "No, like…a kid of your own. Like…what if I got pregnant somehow?"

"But that isn't going to happen because of that medicine you take and those odd, rubber things you insist I use." Killian pointed out.

Emma pursed her lips. Mary Margaret made this seem so easy. "You know, just because of all that stuff doesn't mean a pregnancy still wouldn't happen…"

"Emma, what are you trying to say?"

"Look, I…can you just answer the question?"

"I don't even completely understand what the question is," a trace of frustration was starting to show in his voice.

"You know what? Let's just drop this." Emma said, focusing on the noodles again.

"No. What is going on, Emma?" Killian asked.

Emma took a deep breath. "Would you ever want to have a kid of your own? That's the question I want you to answer."

Killian leaned back in his chair, seriously considering what kind of answer to give her. "No…I suppose I wouldn't. There's too much involved with having a child…So the answer is no, I do not want children."

Emma felt her stomach clench. "Ever?"

"What does this have to do with anything? It's just always going to be you and me and Henry whenever he isn't with Baelfire or Regina."

Emma knew she was being ridiculous right now, but she could feel anger bubbling inside of her. "I'm not hungry anymore," Emma grumbled as she stood up, taking the bowl with her and dumping it in the sink.

"If having a family means this much to you, then maybe later on in the future we could discuss it some more, but right now, I don't want one." Killian said, standing as well.

"And what if we somehow managed to have one right now?" Emma asked.

Killian actually laughed. "Love, please. Don't be ridiculous. That isn't going to happen."

"But what if it did!" Emma snapped.

"Emma, what is your sudden obsession with this?!" Killian snapped back.

"I just needed to know how you really felt about this." she said with a glare.

"And now that you do, it seems as if it wasn't what you even wanted to hear! Did you want me to lie to you and say how excited I'd be if we did have a child?!"

"Maybe!"

"You're somehow able to tell if I'm lying, so even if I did do that, you'd still end up angry with me!"

"Who said I'm angry!"

"Bloody hell, Emma, you're yelling! That's usually a huge clue as to how angry you are!"

"So then why are you yelling?! Are you angry too?!"

"Well now I am! This was supposed to be a special night! Do you have any idea of what I was planning on doing?!"

Emma laughed, "So the pirate planned something more than just banging me tonight?!"

Killian stopped, eyes narrowed with an almost murderous look in his eyes. "Do you really think that's all this is?"

Emma meet his gaze, refusing to back down. "It's all you seem to care about. Maybe that's why you don't want a family. Because you're selfish and you can't stand the idea of sharing me!"

"_I'm_ selfish?! You're the one that managed to turn this entire thing into an argument! You always do that Emma! Whenever you get something nice, you somehow manage to screw it up because you expect all nice things to go away! Well, guess what, love? Sometimes nice things stick around forever, but you can't seem to realize that!"

Emma slapped him. "Get out." she growled.

Killian glared at her. He grabbed the wooden box and opened it for her, letting her see exactly what was in it.

It was an engagement ring. The most beautiful ring Emma had ever seen. A small diamond with a silver band and Mother of Pearl on either side of the diamond. So simple, but so beautiful. Emma couldn't think of anything to say.

"I have been thinking about this for months now." Killian said after a few moments. "Tonight was going to be the night I asked you. Obviously, you don't like the idea, so I'm leaving." he slammed the box in front of her eyes and spun on his heel, heading for the door.

Emma could feel her heart stop. She was having a hard time grasping what just happened. He was going to propose? She watched him get closer to the door. She couldn't let him leave. She didn't want one other person walking out of her life again. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Killian froze, right as his hand landed on the door knob. He slowly turned around to stare at her. His face was expressionless. Emma had no idea if this was good or bad. She waited for him to turn around and leave, but he never did. He just stood there.

There was never a chance for Killian to say anything though. A bright, gold light spread through the apartment. The light blinded Emma for a moment and right as she was about to ask what that was, an explosion rippled through the apartment. Emma could feel herself being flung backwards. She was able to open her eyes just a little to see Killian being thrown in the opposite direction. She tried yelling out for him, but all the air left her as soon as she opened her mouth. She braced herself for the impact into the wall, but it never came. Instead, she felt as if she was falling for such a long time, until finally she felt something, but it wasn't the wall. It felt more like the ground in the forest. Emma wasn't able to tell though. The force of the impact left her unconscious.


	2. Waking Up In A Comfortable Place

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone! Oh, you guys are awesome for all the alerts/favorites/reviews :) Here is a new chapter for you guys since I couldn't wait and just had to start writing one. Who cares about term papers that are due in few days, right? Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in a nice little review. All of them are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer (since I forgot to put on in the first chapter...): I do not own Once Upon a Time. Things would be so different...and I would find a way to bring The Doctor in at least one episode...

* * *

"Well, she should be waking up. Without the equipment from the hospital, I can't really tell you anything about her condition until she wakes up."

"It doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon though. Are you sure she's okay? And what about the baby? I'm pretty sure there's _something_ you could be doing."

"If I had any access to magic, then maybe I could do something, but that's not my area. Why don't you go ask the blue fairy or Regina for help? You could even ask Gold for all I care! Emma wasn't the only one that was knocked out from the force of the spell. There are dozens of others who haven't woken yet, but they are fine. Now I need to check on the others."

Emma was able to slowly start opening her eyes. The first thing she noticed was how soft the ground was. It felt softer than anything she had ever laid on. The thought briefly went through her mind of her possibly laying in a pile of moss. The next thing she noticed was the ceiling above her. It wasn't completely trees, but it wasn't entirely a normal ceiling. It was stone with vines covering it. It looked just a little bit familiar, but she couldn't recall why.

She blinked, feeling a sharp pain shooting through her head. She automatically groaned and brought a hand to her head.

"Emma? Oh, thank God you're all right!"

Emma couldn't help the wince as Mary Margaret talked too loudly for her taste. "Can you please talk softer?" she grumbled, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to block out the light.

"Right, sorry. Are you feeling okay? You know what? Let me go get Dr. Whale. He just left-"

Emma gently shook her head as she grabbed on to Mary Margaret's hand to stop her from leaving. "I heard him...it's fine. Let him check up everyone else."

Mary Margaret pursed her lips, not liking the idea. But she settled back down. "We found you a bed so that you'd be more comfortable. Considering this place is in ruins, it's a miracle we found one." she reached over and brushed some of Emma's hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?

"Fine, I guess. Just…got an awful headache. What happened?" Emma finally managed to keep her eyes opened. She tried to keep her focus on Mary Margaret, but her eyes kept wandering around the room she was in. Mary Margaret had mentioned the place being in ruins...were they in the Enchanted Forest right now?

"Gold finally figured out how to send us back." Mary Margaret said with a smile. "We all ended up scattered around the palace, but we're finally back!"

Emma furrowed her brows as she processed what Mary Margaret said. "So that's what that gold blast was?"

"Yeah, Gold said he actually figured out the spell by accident and that's why it took everyone by surprise. I'll finish explain in a little bit. Let me find Dr. Whale and have him check up on you."

Before Emma could protest, Mary Margaret had left the room. Emma let out another groan as she rested her head back placed a hand over her stomach, worry starting to fill her. What if the spell did something to the baby? How would they ever find out now that they were back in the Enchanted Forest?

Thinking about the baby brought another thought to her mind: Killian Jones. She wondered where he was. Maybe he was still upset with her. Emma felt her heart sinking as she considered the idea that he didn't want to see her. But knowing him, even if he was still upset with her, he would still be in here demanding that everyone figure out a way to make her better. Was he just really that upset?

"Mom?"

Emma opened her eyes and saw Henry slowly coming in the room. She slowly sat up and smiled. "Hey,"

Henry seemed to gain more confidence as he picked up his pace and actually smiled. "You're okay," he said, sitting on the side of the bed.

Emma gave a small nod, still feeling pain. "How long have we been here?"

Henry shrugged. "Well, the sun was barely rising when we got here and now it's in the middle of the sky. Everyone's been helping to clear out the palace. I can't believer how huge this place is though! Dad said it's going to take a long time to fix this place, even with help from magic. And then he said that once we actually do finish, we have to start getting rid of the ogres." Henry paused, as if really listening to exactly what he was saying. "Ogres, Mom! Can you believe all of this stuff?" he asked with a laugh.

Emma smiled at Henry's amazement. It was crazy, everything that was happening. Maybe if she didn't have this pounding headache, she would be just as amazed as Henry.

"Do you know where Killian is?" Henry asked after a small pause.

Emma frowned. "You haven't seen him?"

Henry shook his head. "I thought he would be in here with you, but…he's not. No one else has seen him either."

Emma felt her heart clench. Something was wrong. She slowly started to get up. "We need to find him," she mumbled.

"Wait, are you sure you should be getting up?" Henry asked, already on his feet and ready to help his mom catch her balance.

"I'm fine, Henry. Let's just leave before Dr. Whale or Mary Margaret shows up."

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Emma winced as Mary Margaret came in the room as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Dr. Whale was right behind her and quickly making his way towards Emma. "Sorry, Ms. Swan, but you need to stay in bed for just a little bit longer."

"I need to find Killian though." Emma protested as Dr. Whale tried to make her sit back down.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I can look for him." Henry suggested.

Emma shook her head. "But I need to go too."

"No, you need to stay here while Dr. Whale makes sure you and the baby are fine," Mary Margaret said with her arms crossed.

Emma groaned as she heard a confused sound escape from Henry's mouth.

"A baby?" Henry asked after a moment.

"Uh…" Mary Margaret looked at Emma, only to see her glaring back at her. "You didn't tell him?"

"I was going to do it after I told Killian," Emma growled.

"So Emma Swan is pregnant. You're going to be a big brother, Henry. Now can everyone please let me do my job?" Dr. Whale grumbled as he started touching the back of Emma's head, looking for any kind of suspcious wounds.

"I'll go with you to find Killian." Mary Margaret told Henry as she started leading him out of the room.

"But…Mom…she's going to have a _baby_?" Henry asked as he and Mary Margaret walked out.

Dr. Whale pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and shined it in Emma's eyes. "Well, it doesn't look like you have a concussion, so that means you and the baby are going to be just fine. You're just going to have a hell of a headache for a while."

"So can I go now?" Emma asked, already starting to stand up.

Dr. Whale made her sit back down. "No. Since I don't have any of my normal equipment, you need to stay in bed until your headache is completely gone. Better safe than sorry."

Emma continued making several protests, but Dr. Whale ignored them. "Get some rest, Ms. Swan." he said before leaving the room. "Oh and if you try leaving, there will be someone at your door, waiting."

Emma let out a heavy sigh as soon as he was gone. She didn't doubt someone would be there 'guarding' the door. So she laid back down, closed her eyes, and tried not to worry about Killian.

* * *

He could hear beeping. A steady beat. It was almost comforting. He rolled his head to the side and heard a soft groan as he did. Wait, was the one the one that made that sound? That didn't make sense though. He couldn't feel anything. Why would he-

Then, all at once he felt everything. The pain coursed through his body as easily as his own blood. Every muscle inside of him felt as if it were on fire and freezing at the same time. He held his breath as he waited for the pain to subside. The beeping picked up a few paces, but slowly lowered back down as soon as he felt the pain go away. He listened to the beeping again. He briefly wondered if he was somehow connected to the beeping.

He slowly opened his eyes, wanting to close them at the bright lights, but knowing he needed to see where he was. He was in a small room with a few odd looking contraptions surrounding him. Nothing around him looked familiar. He thought it strange that he couldn't remember how he even ended up in this room.

The door opened and an older woman walked in. She was dressed in odd clothes. Well, he thought they were odd. A purple shirt with matching pants. "Oh, good! You're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked as soon as her eyes landed on him.

He squinted his eyes as he watched her come closer. She looked at the contraptions, writing something down. Did they know each other? He couldn't ever remember seeing her before. "Do I…know you?" Wait, was that his voice? It sounded so…raspy. Why didn't he ever remember how his own voice sounded like? His head started pounding as he thought about this.

The woman looked at him and laughed a little. "Oh, honey, of course not. This is the first time you've ever seen me. This isn't the first time I'm seeing you though. I had to help the paramedics get you all settled in this room. I'm Beth by the way. Do you mind telling me your name so we can stop calling you John Doe?'

He frowned. That wasn't his name…was it? He thought about Beth's question. It confused him. He hissed as he felt his head beginning to pound. Why did it hurt so much? As he brought his hands up to hold his head, he noticed a new thing. He only had one had. Where his left hand should've been, there was a stump, right at his wrist. That wasn't normal, was it?

"Don't worry, we still have your hook along with the rest of your belongings. That hook you had was pretty impressive though. I bet you were headed to some costume party as a modern day Captain Hook." Beth laughed as she started scribbling notes down again.

He frowned. Captain Hook? Well…that was a pretty interesting name.

"Anyways, aside from what you were wearing, we just found a wooden box. We didn't find any ID on you. Oh, but there was this gorgeous ring in the box! Were you planning on proposing to your girlfriend? Or boyfriend...whichever one is your preference." Beth said. She suddenly frowned. "I'm sorry the night obviously didn't turn out how you probably wanted it to…ending up in a hospital after some freak explosion. Oh, I'm getting off track! Could you give me your name really quick so I can give the information to the police?"

He stared at the ceiling and thought about her question. His mind was still drawing a blank. The pounding in his head didn't help anything. "Bloody hell…" he grumbled as he shut his eyes and tried to block out the pain.

Beth crossed her arms. "I know that's not your name. Now, if you're not going to answer my question, I'm going to have to leave. I know I can start rambling and get distracted, but there are other patients in this hospital that I need to check up on."

He looked up at her, confusion all over his face. "I…I don't know…"

Beth pursed her lips as she stared hard at him. She let out a heavy sigh as she started writing something down. "Great, you've probably got amnesia. I don't blame you. It seemed like a pretty ugly explosion. Defintely didn't think you were going to have to get brain scans tonight, did you?"

He watched her as she moved something on one of the contraptions before leaving. A brain scan? What the hell was that?


	3. A Broom's Purpose

A/N: Okay, i was completely blown away by that last episode! Oh my goodness, so many good things! Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to be able to wait until March. On a happier note, I finished another semester of school! I don't go back until the middle of January, so hopefully that will mean a pickup in updates for this story! The plot is going to start picking up really soon and I'm super excited for you lovely readers to see it! Read, review and enjoy!

Oh, and in the craziness of processing that last episode, I created a tumblr. Check out my profile for a link and follow me! :)

* * *

They told her she needed to rest. She had to do it not only for her health, but for the health of the baby. They had no idea of telling if everything was okay. But Emma honestly didn't feel like anything was wrong. Aside from the headache she was fine. So that's why she was now sneaking around the hallways.

It had been fairly easy to sneak away from the person they put to guard her room. It was beyond her why they chose Sleepy. He had probably been asleep way before she decided that she was going to leave.

Honestly, she might not have snuck out if Killian had been there. But he wasn't and she couldn't shake the feeling that, concerning him, something was wrong. She wanted to think that maybe he was still upset with her about their argument and just didn't want to see her. But that didn't make any sense. She had another idea of what happened to him, except Emma didn't want her mind going down that road. It was going to hurt too much.

So as she was stepping over roots and over-grown shrubs and avoiding anyone that might tell her to go back to her room, Emma kept an eye out for Killian. There was no sign of him at all though.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay in bed."

Emma spun around, her hand automatically going for her gun. It wasn't there though and it was probably a good thing. She didn't know how Henry would feel if she pulled her gun on him. "Damnit, Henry, don't sneak up on me like that!" she hissed.

Henry grinned, pleased with himself that he could scare his mom. He rested his chin on the broom he hand in his hands. "So did Dr. Whale give you permission?"

Emma scoffed, turning around and continuing on her way. "There's a whole lot more I could be doing than just sitting in bed."

Henry followed her, giving the pathway a little sweep when a clump of leaves or dirt was specifically in the way. "They said it would be better for the baby though."

Emma faltered in her steps, but didn't stop. "Henry...I was going to tell you. You know that right?"

Henry smiled. "Of course, Mom. Why would you try and hide the fact that I'm going to finally get a little brother or sister."

Emma allowed herself to smile. She was going to say something else, but the sound of footsteps caught her attention. She quickly dove into a corner and pressed herself as far into it as she could.

Henry noticed and he quickly moved to cover her as much as he could, trying to seem inconspicuous as he started sweeping.

"Looks like not even the little prince gets to get out of the cleaning chores."

Henry let out a light chuckle as Happy approached him. "I'm not complaining. At least I don't have to be in the meeting with my grandfather as they try and figure out what to do next."

Happy laughed. "Oh, but they'll figure it out! Charming always does!"

Henry nodded his head and gave a wave as Happy continued on his way. He kept sweeping until Happy had turned the corner.

"What's this meeting about?" Emma asked quietly as she stepped out of the shadows.

Henry shrugged, starting to twirl the broom. "I just heard stuff about ogres and Philip and Aurora."

Emma pursed her lips. "They're probably going to send a group to them. They're more established and they could help us out. Do you know if Killian ever showed up? Is he in this meeting too or did they give him a cleaning chore?"

Henry shook his head. "I haven't seen him around at all and he isn't in the meeting either."

Emma took a deep breath. She tried not to let her worry show. It wouldn't make Henry feel any better about the situation either.

"Something happened...he should be here." Henry stated.

Of course, she was an open book to Henry. "I'm sure he's fine." she quickly said.

"You're still worried though."

And there he goes again with reading her like an open book. "Okay, maybe just a little bit. But I'm going to find him."

"Mom...we've been here almost a day. He should've showed up already." Henry stopped. "I think there's a chance he didn't make it back."

Emma turned to look at him. He was a few inches taller than her. His face had started to mature and he was even sprouting a few random follicles of facial hair. He was old enough to understand the consequences of actions. And he knew exactly what the consequences of his statement were. Yet, he said them anyways. Emma couldn't believe how much maturity he now had.

"Then you know that I'm going back for him." she said.

"I would think someone had switched bodies with you if you didn't." Henry responded with a grin.

* * *

He sucked in a deep breath as he felt her hands pressing more bandages to his side. God, it hurt so much. He knew that he had been in an explosion, but this felt like something had stabbed him.

"There, those stitches shouldn't be opening up anymore." Beth said, helping him slip his arms back into the paper gown. "Of course this does mean that your brain scans are going to have to be postponed for a little bit."

"Any idea of how this happened?" he asked through a groan as he allowed Beth to slowly lower him back down.

"The explosion or that gash?"

He shrugged, letting her decide to give whatever information she had.

"I have no idea how that explosion happened. The police are pretty confused too. They were hoping you had some kind of information, but you've got memory loss, so there goes that lead. As for that gash, the explosion must've thrown you because you somehow impaled yourself with your own hook. First off, what were you even doing with an actual hook? I get it, if you were going to some costume party, but an actual sharp one? That's just stupid."

He took deep breaths as he listened to her ramble. After his stitches had opened, they injected something into his arm to make him stop yelling . Beth had briefly explained that it was to numb the pain. He wondered if maybe they gave him too much. It wasn't just the pain that seemed to go numb.

"I was noticing when they brought you in that you had a whole bunch of scars everywhere. What kind of business were you actually involved in?"

He gave her a look that suggested he found her mildly stupid for actually expecting him to give her an answer.

"Right...memories. I just thought it was really interesting. And your wrist...those scars look pretty bad. Doesn't seem like your average amputation. But what I really wanted to know was if you know who Milah is?"

That name caught his attention. He stared at Beth as if expecting her to give him the answer.

"It's just…you have that name on your arm. Maybe you remember who she is?"

Milah…it sounded pretty. But he couldn't put a face to the name. He looked down at his arm where the tattoo was. It was written over a heart with a dagger going through it. It was a beautiful tattoo, but he still couldn't pull up any kind of memory for it.

"I'll let the police know and they can run it through the system. Maybe we'll figure out what your name is then. Everyone can stop calling you Hook in the break room." Beth said with a smile.

She left him alone in the room after giving all the machines a quick check. He closed his eyes trying to pull up some kind of memory. It was strange not being able to remember anything before the hospital. The pain medication was starting to become too much for him though. Before long, he found himself drifting off into an uneasy rest. Over the small sounds coming from the machines, he could hear in his dreams what sounded like waves beating against a ship.

* * *

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" She asked as she stared in the crystal ball in front of her.

The guard next to her swallowed hard. She was the only one able to see anything from that thing. He had heard of so many guards who had been executed before him because they denied seeing anything. But then there were times when she would remember that little fact and excuse them.

"They're here. They aren't supposed to be back." she said before the guard had a chance to answer her question. She stood up and started pacing the small room. He noticed the corner on the rug was bent and was going to point it out to her. It would be awful if she tripped over it. But right now just didn't seem like the best time to interrupt her.

"They're only going to get in the way of everything. They've been gone too long. This land does not belong to them anymore!" she exclaimed, all the while fingering the large, green pendant that hung on a chain around her neck.

The guard had no idea what he was expected to do. So he just stood there and waited for her to give him some kind of order.

"You stupid ape, why didn't you stop them!?" she screamed, actually acknowledging him.

He ducked as she raised her hand, waiting for the green fire to come out and burn him to a crisp. But it never came.

"Wait…" she muttered, mostly to herself. "It seemed like someone was missing…" she quickly went back to the table and peered into the crystal ball again. She smiled and soon started laughing. "They've forgotten the pirate! Oh, this is wonderful. This puts everything back in our favor!"

The guard allowed a shaky smile on to his face. It was usually a good thing when she laughed.

"If they haven't already, they'll figure it out soon enough and try to bring him back…" she turned to look at the guard. "There will be a blonde woman paying a visit to Philip and Aurora. Watch her and make sure she does not make it back to the pirate." She walked to the end of the room and, from the corner, pulled out a broom. "I, on the other hand, will be making a trip to visit the dear, old pirate." She threw open the windows, jumped on the broom, and it carried her away.

The guard couldn't help a shiver as he heard her laugh.


	4. Names Are Special Things

A/N: Finally a new chapter! Sorry it kind of took forever...the days have been blending together since break started and I don't even know what day I live in anymore. Also, my Nana got really sick just a few days ago, which she has never gotten sick like that before. She had to be taken to the hospital and it was just pretty intense because we had no idea what was going on. But she's all better now and is back home and it is not going to ruin our New Year's celebration :) But here's the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews would be awesome :)

* * *

"And you're positive you don't remember how the explosion happened?"

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the two officers. They made him feel uneasy, as if they were trying to figure out how to place the blame on him.

"You understand that we searched the area and it didn't seem like there was any trace of explosion. In fact, the only way we could tell it was an explosion was the way we found you. All of your injuries point to you being in an explosion, yet there was no trace of one." The second officer said.

"The man said he doesn't remember anything. I've shown you gentlemen the brain scans. I'm hopeful that he'll recover his memories, but until then, I won't have you troubling him more than he needs to be." a man dressed in a white coat said from the doorway. "Now, are there any other questions you have for my patient?"

"I guess not." the first officer said. "Give us a call as soon as there's any changes with his memory."

The two officers walked out, leaving him alone with this new face. But the face wasn't completely new. He had seen him when they took him in for the brain scans. He shook that memory out of his head. Getting those brain scans was something he never wanted to do again.

"Hello, let me just formerly introduce myself. I'm Dr. Williams. I'm in charge of your case right now."

He gave him a slight nod. He felt like he should give his name in return. Except he didn't have one.

Dr. Williams grabbed the clipboard at the edge of his bed and started flipping through a few of the pages, pulling out a pen and jotting things down on the paper. He sat down on the chair by the bed. "I've heard you've been talking with Beth. She's a chatterbox. Can talk your ear off if you let her." Dr. Williams said with a small grin. "She mentioned you had the name 'Milah' tattoed on your arm. Any recollection of her?"

He shook his head.

"Yeah, didn't expect you to. It's a pretty uncommon name, but we've found some matches. Only thing is that none of them have filed a missing persons report and most likely don't seem to have a connection to you. But, considering your accent, we're looking at people internationally too. We're looking for other leads on any family or friends you might have that are looking for you. We've got some people looking through missing person's reports, but nothing's coming up. We did manage to get some hair samples that were on your clothes and we've sent those in to get a match. Hopefully, we'll be able to find someone who knows who you are."

He just sat there, listening to Dr. Williams. From what he understood, he had been there for about two days. Two days of not know who he was. Just a few days ago, he knew everything there was to know about his own life. Whether he had a family, what he did for a living, where he came from, what his name even was. Now, everything was a complete blank. He could only hope that something as simple as hair from his clothes would help bring him a step closer to his retrieving his memories. He didn't exactly understand how it would work, but he wasn't about to question it. In the back of his mind, the word _magic_ started nibbling at him.

"Where exactly am I right now?" he asked instead.

"Augusta, Maine."

His face was blank. He had never heard of it.

"United States?" Dr. William added, hoping for some kind recognition.

His face still remained blank.

Dr. Williams shook his head. "I don't think I've ever seen a case as severe as yours." He mumbled to himself. "We'll figure out who you are, don't worry. Now, about your name…normally, we call all other patients John. Don't ask me why, that's just how it is. The nurses seem to have taken to calling you 'Hook.' I don't know why, but it just seems to suit you. So are you okay with being referred to as 'Hook' until we figure out your proper name?"

Hook. Maybe it did suit him. They had after all found him with an actual hook attached. He wondered what the hell he was thinking when he did that. He focused back on Dr. Wiliams. Thinking about the name made him uneasy for some reason. Maybe there was a reason behind it that was hidden within his lost memories. But it was a name and it was better than nothing. "Hook it is then," he said with a small smile.

* * *

Henry had helped her find a knife to start cutting away the vines that were climbing up the walls. Henry mentioned it would probably be a whole lot easier if she just blasted the vines away with her magic, but Emma insisted on doing things the old fashioned way. Just because she had magic didn't mean she could use it on everything. Besides, it gave her something to occupy her mind while she waited for the meeting to end. With cutting the vines and Henry chattering, it helped keep her mind off of Killian.

Dr. Whale eventually found her in the hallway. He stared yelling at her, demanding why she was up, but then stopped himself. He threw his hands in the air in surrender and said that if she wanted to ruin her health and the baby's then that was her choice. He walked away and as soon as he did, Henry started laughing.

"Henry, behave!" Emma hissed.

Henry kept laughing, but managed to keep it quiet. "Did you see the way the veins in his forehead started throbbing?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but had noticed the veins as well. She didn't think it was all that funny, but Henry's reaction to it was what made her laugh.

"You two done?"

They both sobered when they saw David standing in front of them. He had a serious expression on his face, but it quickly turned into one of concern. "Emma, why are you up? Aren't you supposed to be resting? What did Dr. Whale say?"

Emma resisted rolling her eyes. "I'm fine. Dr. Whale said I could be up." her eyes started looking past him at the people coming out of the room. That meant the meeting was most likely over. It was only a few people. Ruby, Regina, Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, even Dr. Hopper, but she still didn't see Killian. "Have you seen Killian?" she asked.

David shook his head, looking around as well. "I really need to talk to him actually. We're going to send out a small group to find Philip and Aurora and I wanted him to go. Aside from me, he's one of the best swordsman here and we need someone focused on being the protector of the group."

Emma wanted to comment on David's compliment of Killian. They had slowly developed an odd sort of friendship over the years. While it was nice they got along, it sometimes disturbed Emma. But her attention was more on the fact that David hadn't seen him either.

David suddenly frowned. "You practically had a concussion. Hook wasn't there with you? Did something happen right before we were sent here?"

Emma glanced over at Henry who was still close by. It looked like he was busy sweeping, but Emma knew him enough to know he was eaves-dropping. She pointed to a spot at the very end of the hall, saying that he missed a spot over there.

As Henry trudged away, Emma looked around to make sure no one else was around before conitnuing. "I think he might've somehow stayed in Storybroke. I don't know how, but I can't think of another explanaiton. We were all transported here to the palace, but Killian's the only one missing."

David's frown only deepened. "What if he ended up in a different part of the forest?"

"I don't know, but the more I think about it, the more I think Gold tampered with it and messed it up just so he didn't make it back." Emma said, already feeling her nerves starting to rile up.

David placed both hands on her shoulders though. "Hey, calm down. I'm sure Rumpstilkien didn't do something like that. I have a feeling he'd be more concerened with what Belle would have to say."

Emma took a deep breath. "We have to find him. I _need_ to find him."

"We can do a tracker spell. If he really did make it back to the Enchanted Forest, then we'll find him. And if somehow he got stuck in Storybroke…well, we'll figure it out when we get there. Do you have something that belonged to him?"

Emma reached for her cartilage on her ear and pulled off a small hoop earing. David glanced at it, then gave her a questioning look. Emma just shook her head, closing her fingers around the earring. "It's a long story." she mumbled as they started walking.

They walked in silence for a while before David broke it. "Congratulations by the way. I heard what happened before the spell hit and…well, I'm pretty excited about the news."

Emma swallowed hard. Snow had told him? She knew that he was going to find out eventually. Hell, everyone was going to find out sooner or later, but there were certain people that she wanted to tell personally. David was one of them considering he was her father. She didn't even look up at him, knowing exactly how old fashioned he was about these things. "Um, yeah. Thanks. I haven't really told anyone about it yet."

"You don't sound too happy about this,"

Emma shrugged, still not looking at him. "It's going to completely change my life…I'm scared that I'm going to screw up somehow." Emma took a deep breath, "I kind of already did," she mumbled.

"Emma, Killian getting separated is in no way your fault. Seeing you two together, I honestly don't think there's anyway _either _of you could screw up so bad that everything just falls apart."

Emma didn't want to be having this conversation right now. Her head was still throbbing a little, she was worried about Killian and the baby, and their last conversation would not stop playing over in her head. "Right before the spell hit, he walked out on me. Well, he was about to, but then the spell hit and…" Emma shook her head. "He didn't seem too happy about the idea of starting a family already," she blurted out.

David stopped and Emma finally looked up at him. Surprise was written all over his face. "Wait…what are you talking about?"

Emma wondered if maybe David hadn't been talking about the pregnancy…

"Are you _pregnant_?" he hissed.

Emma sighed. Of course this is how he would find out.

"And he just walked out on you!" David exclaimed. "Emma, I thought you two had gotten engaged! What the hell is wrong with him, walking out on you when he knows you're pregnant!?"

David's yelling wasn't doing anything for Emma. She could feel her head starting to pound more and her emotions weren't helping. She could feel her stomach starting to churn. Maybe she should've stayed in bed…

"Emma, are you all right?"

Emma didn't get a chance to answer David. She turned away, trying to find an empty container or vase or something. She ended up hunching over in a corner and everything in her stomach came out with a few heaves. She didn't get morning sickness too bad, but when she had it, it was awful.

She could feel her hair being pulled back and a hand rubbing her back. She stayed hunched over for a few moments until she was sure she was done. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, slowly standing up. In the back of her mind, she wondered if toothbrushes even existed in this place.

"Better?" David asked sheepishly, keeping a hand on her shoulder. With his other hand, he pulled out a handkerchief and silently offered it.

Emma took it, wiping her mouth and nose. She stuffed it in her pocket, figuring it'd be better to just wash it. "Yeah, just…a little morning sickness." Emma looked at the mess she made, and with a wave of her hand, a gray smoke came and covered it. It was gone within five seconds along with the mess. It was one of the first tricks she had learned when harnessing her magic: how to quickly clean up messes. She was glad Henry wasn't here. He would proceed to insist on using magic to clear away the vines in the palace.

They started walking again, this time with linked arms.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to start yelling." David finally said.

Emma shrugged. "He asked you about proposing, didn't he?"

David smiled a little. "He might be a pirate, but he's still obsessed with good form."

Emma pursed her lips. It hurt to think of him right now. How was he even surviving in the other world? He was still fascinated by the power of a microwave.

"You'll find each other and whatever happened before the spell hit won't matter."

"Why are you always so optimistic?" Emma grumbled.

"The same reason why I didn't try and stop him from proposing to you."

_True Love_. The bitter part of Emma couldn't help but scoff at the idea. Did true love include the person walking out when you announce you're pregnant? But she knew David was right.

"Regina should be just inside this room." David said, stopping in front of a closed door. "You ready?"

"And Operation Cobra Rescue is officially a go." Emma said with a faint smile.


	5. What Else is Lost

A/N: New chapter. Now, the pace is really going to start picking up with this story. Almost all of the pieces are in place and things are going to get interesting...*laughs evilly* Review please?

* * *

"I can't help you," Regina said bluntly.

"Why not?" Emma asked with a growl. The two had slowly gotten on friendlier terms over the last few years. They had Henry to thank for that actually. There were still issues between them, but Emma didn't think Regina would actually tell her no when she asked for the tracking spell.

David placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, hoping that it would calm her before she could jump the ex-Evil Queen. "Regina, please. Whatever things you still might have against me and Snow, stop making Emma pay-"

"This has nothing to do with that," Regina snapped. "I'm not going to help Emma because I _can't_."

They both stared at her in slight shock and waited for her to explain.

Regina sighed with a hint of annoyance. "I honestly can't help you. My magic isn't working here."

"Are you serious?" David asked. "Why didn't you mention anything during the meeting? Don't you think it's important that we know you don't have your powers?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "What were you going to do about it? Give a speech about hope and expect them to _magically_ come back?"

"Do you know where Gold is then? I'm sure he knows the tracking spell too." Emma interrupted before they could star arguing.

"Gold actually doesn't have his powers either. Something happened when he cast that spell. Or maybe there's something wrong with this place now…" Regina said, looking down a bit thoughtfully.

"Well why do I still have my powers? I actually used some magic a few minutes ago."

Regina pursed his lips in thought. "The only thing I can think of is that you have your magic because of True Love."

"Hang on, I'm still trying to understand why you or Gold don't have magic anymore. There's no way it could've been taken away by another spell." David said.

"That's exactly my thought," Regina mumbled. She turned around to look out the window. "There's something wrong with this place,"

"Can we worry about that once we know where Killian is?" Emma questioned, trying not to lose her patience.

"The only thing I can suggest is for you to learn the tracking spell yourself. There is something else. I know that Gold used to have a crystal ball. Concentrate enough and you can see whoever you wanted. And even if something happened to the magic here, that crystal ball should work since It's probably in his castle though and that's a three days journey by horse."

"How long will it take to learn the tracking spell?"

Regina crossed her arms. "Considering you still have trouble with simple tricks, at least a week."

"We're going to Gold's castle then." Emma said, turning to look at David.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I'll go and take someone else with me. But you aren't going."

"What? Why not?" Emma asked. She still wasn't entirely used to having parents that would tell her what she could and couldn't do.

David glanced at her stomach, then back at her. "You know exactly why. Get some rest and I'll get started on that journey tomorrow." he turned and left the room, leaving her alone with Regina.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't even want to turn and look at Regina because she most likely had a smirk on her face.

"Seems like someone doesn't want to listen to their dad."

Emma could practically hear Regina smirking. "Shut up," she mumbled as she headed towards the door.

"David's leaving tomorrow. If we leave right now, he won't figure it out until we have a good head start on him."

Emma turned around to look at Regina. "Why do you want to go to Gold's castle?"

"That imp stole things from me before the curse. I want to claim them before he can."

"We let Henry know we're leaving, but that's it."

Regina nodded her head in agreement. "I'll start getting things ready."

* * *

Hook stared at the TV. Beth had put on the news for him, but that was over as soon as she left the room. Now he was watching some show called _Days of Our Lives_. Within the first five minutes of it, Hook was completely lost and decided it wouldn't be worth it to try and figure it out.

The door opened and Dr. Williams came out just as some woman slapped another man on the TV.

Dr. Williams glanced at the TV and shook his head. "I bet Beth made you watch this junk,"

Hook just gave him a small smile at what he assumed was a joke.

"The samples from your clothes came back. There were a quite a few of them, but the search couldn't find anything. It's as if the people never existed. We did find two matches though. An Emma Swan and a Henry Mills. Ring any bells?" the doctor said as he pulled out two pictures and showed them to Killian.

Hook stared at them. Emma was a young woman with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, high cheekbones, a dainty nose, and long blonde hair that reached past her shoulders. Henry was a young boy, probably eight or nine in the picture. A mess of brown hair on the top of his head, green eyes that matched Emma's. He even seemed to have the same chin as her. He briefly wondered if they were related, maybe mother and son. Perhaps they were his family. His wife and their son. If he allowed himself to believe that, he didn't feel any doubt about it.

His mind still couldn't remember them. He returned the pictures to Dr. Williams, "No…I don't think I've ever seen them before."

Dr. Williams took them back and he started talking again. Something about procedure and protocol. Hook didn't pay much attention though. His mind was still thinking about the images he had just been shown.

By the time Hook actually did start paying attention, Dr. Williams was finishing up talking. "We'll see if we can contact them. The sooner we find someone who knows you, the sooner you can be released."

Hook didn't bother asking him what he had just said. He probably wouldn't even understand what he was talking about. But as Dr. Williams left the room, he found that maybe he should've asked, if only to have someone else in the room. He hated being alone. It was just more time to think about everything he lost in his memories. Hell, he didn't even know how long he had been in there before he had woken up or how many days he had even been in the hospital.

Perhaps it would be easier for him if he just tried to sleep. He could escape his thoughts there. He felt drained anyways. He closed his eyes and waited for a, hopefully, dreamless sleep to come.

* * *

_ The water made her clothes cling to her body. Her blonde hair lay limp along her neck. She wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving? They layed her down on the floor. She still wasn't moving. Everything inside of him screamed as he watched them try and get her to move, to breathe, to do _something_. But she was completely still._

_ No, it would not end this way. Not when he was beginning to think that maybe-_

_ As the ship rocked violently to one side, she coughed up water, jerking up to a sitting position. Her eyes found his._

_ He could feel himself grinning. She was fine. She was alive. And she was here._

_ She smiled back at him, standing up to walk towards him. He didn't notice that everyone else seemed to disappear. Her lips began moving, but he couldn't hear anything. No words were coming from her mouth. She seemed to noticed that he couldn't hear her. Her smile vanished and it looked like she was shouting now. Tears were coming from her eyes at an inhuman pace. She kept yelling and pointing at him. Her hand gripped her stomach and her soundless screams stopped. Her crying continued as he stomach began swelling before his eyes. Her stomach grew and it looked as if she was now pregnant._

_ He took a step forward, reaching out with his left hand. But his hand wasn't there. Instead, it was a hook._

_ She stared at him, her tears still flowing. She said something to him, but he still couldn't hear. The ground beneath them rocked suddenly. The ship began tipping to its side, causing him to be thrown against a beam. She wasn't so lucky. He watched her grip onto the railing, but it was too wet. Her hands slipped and she plummeted into the water._

_ This time he could hear her scream and everything inside of him broke._

* * *

"Emma!"

Several alarms started going off as he tried figuring out where he was again. No, but he had been on a ship…and Emma, she…

He pressed his hand to his head as it started pounding. His eyes tightly shut as the images from the dream slowly faded. Did that actually happen? Was it finally a memory? The pain in his head only intensified even more as he tried pulling up her face again. Green eyes, blonde hair…or was it brown eyes…no, they were hazel…and her hair was short, wasn't it?

"Doctor, what's going on? Why is he yelling like this?" he heard someone cry.

"James, I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths."

"Can you hear me, James? Do you think you can open your eyes?"

He took deep breaths. The images of the woman in his dream kept fading. The only thing he could recall was her smile and the way her stomach had swelled. Almost as if she had been pregnant.

He slowly opened his eyes. Dr. Williams was there, along with another woman he had never seen before. They were all staring at him expectantly. He swallowed hard, not exactly knowing what he was supposed to do. He did notice that the pounding in his head started going away.

"Now why don't you lay back down. Let me check those stitches and make sure you didn't open them again." Dr. Williams said as he moved to look at them.

"Oh my, god, I still can't believe it. James, what were you thinking?" the new woman exclaimed as she grabbed his hand. "Do you realize how much you made me worry?"

He slowly pulled his hand away and looked to Dr. Williams for an explanation.

"This is Nicole Jones, your mother. She found out you were here. Oh, and turns out your name is James."

He tried wrapping his mind around the information he had been given. But every thought he had felt fuzzy and unclear. This was his mother? She didn't look like it. But then again, how did he know that? She had red hair that was done in a bun. Her eyes were a deep green…almost too green actually. The feature that stuck out the most actually wasn't a part of her. It was a necklace she wore. A small silver chain that held a rather large emerald pendant.

"When they said you had amnesia, I didn't think you would have forgotten even your own mother," Nicole said as she reached out for his hand again. "I'm so sorry, James. I should've never let you leave to that place."

That was another thing. _James_. That name just didn't sound right to him.

"I don't understand why you were calling for Emma though. Who's Emma honey?" Nicole asked, brushing some hair away from his forehead.

The pounding in his head started returning, but not as strong as when he first woke up.

Dr. Williams frowned as he left the stitches alone. They were obviously fine if Dr. Williams' attention was drawn elsewhere. "Was it the same Emma that I showed you a picture of?"

He closed his eyes, but he couldn't bring up an image of her. "I can't remember," he finally said.

"You should get some rest. I just upped your dosage of pain meds, so that should be kicking in really soon. Mrs. Jones, I have some paper work you should fill out.

Nicole leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You'll be back home soon. Don't worry."

He was once again alone, but the pain medicine he had been given didn't allow him to think much. The only thing he knew was that something wasn't right about this Nicole.


End file.
